Synchronized
by Shirokami Kurashi
Summary: "Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini, oke? Aku tidak mau kau jadi abnormal begitu, jadi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menggantikannya. Kau bisa menerimaku kan?"/ Semuanya terjadi begitu saja, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya siapa atau tepatnya apa dia itu?/ "Aku hanya menerima 'perintah'." Dia tersenyum tapi raut wajahnya datar. Apa... yang akan terjadi padaku?
1. You

"Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini, oke? Aku tidak mau kau jadi abnormal begitu, jadi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menggantikannya. Kau bisa menerimaku kan?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Synchronized**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Synchronized © Shirokami Kurashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A****/N****: Only two chapters. I lost all of my ideas. So? Please trying to understand and like this ****F****ic****. Recommended to hear Falling Falling Snow / Fure Fure Koyuki [Kagamine Len] while you read this Fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: You**

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Gelap. Dan dingin. Aku berusaha menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan yang masuk ke paru-paruku hanyalah udara dingin yang membekukan tubuhku. Dan hatiku. Ketika kugerakkan jemariku, yang kurasakan adalah kehangatan yang nyaman. Menggenggam lembut tanganku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali agar mataku terbiasa dengan kegelapan ini, dan sosok yang kulihat adalah sosok yang kurindukan. Sosok berambut violet panjang dengan iris violet tua-nya yang lembut namun tegas. Walaupun di dalam kegelapan, aku bisa mengenalinya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak boleh, tidak bisa, dan mustahil.

* * *

.

.

.

"Len-_kun_? Kau sudah bangun?" panggil sebuah suara yang kemudian mengguncang pelan tubuhku.

Aku tercekat untuk sejenak. Aku memang belum tersadar betul, tapi aku sudah terbangun. Dan suara itu, suara yang kudengar barusan, sama sekali bukan suara yang kukenal. Bukan dia. Ke mana? Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku. Semalam aku masih bersamanya, aku tahu jelas. Dia menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut, dia membiarkanku mencintainya, tapi kenapa sekarang berubah? Saat aku membuka mataku agak silau rasanya, jadi aku harus mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali agar mataku terbiasa dengan pencahayaan ruangan. Dan saat aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamar, sosok yang kulihat adalah sosok yang sebenarnya mirip dengan sosok yang kucintai.

Tapi hanya wajahnya, karena setelah itu gadis di hadapanku ini berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan orang yang kumaksud. Yang pertama, rambutnya bukan berwarna violet tapi berwarna violet kemerahan. Yang kedua, irisnya bukan violet tua tapi merah crimson. Dan yang ketiga sekaligus yang paling utama, dia GADIS. PEREMPUAN. BUKAN laki-laki.

"Aku Kamui Gakuko, adik Kamui Gakupo. Ngh, mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, _ani__ki_ pasti jarang bicara tentangku kan?" ujar gadis itu lagi. Oh, jadi dia yang namanya Gakuko.

"Gakupo lumayan sering bicara tentangmu, tapi aku belum pernah melihat siapa yang bernama Gakuko," aku mulai bersuara walau masih sedikit parau karena baru bagun tidur, "Jadi kau yang bernama Gakuko, ya... Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan di mana Gakupo? Dan kita ada di mana?" Aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak berada di rumahku sendiri. Dan juga bukan rumah Gakupo. Pemandangannya berbeda.

"Ngh... kita ada di apartemen milik Paman dan Bibi. Paman meminjamkan apartemen ini untukmu, dan Gakupo sudah pulang. Dia harus sekolah," jawab Gakuko sambil tersenyum tipis, dia lalu memberikan secangkir teh padaku.

Aku menyeruput teh buatan Gakuko. Enak. Aku menatap genangan teh itu dan terdiam. Apartemen. Sendirian. Gakupo sudah sekolah, ya...

"Paman tahu kau mencintai _aniki_," Gakuko kembali berbicara, "Dia tidak ingin kau menjadi pecinta sesama jenis. Dia pikir kau harus semacam diasingkan, tapi kau bisa tetap bersekolah dan sebagainya, kok. Kau hanya tidak boleh bertemu _ani__ki_. Maaf."

Aku masih terdiam.

"Paman pikir, mungkin kau bisa menyukai orang lain, terutama seorang perempuan. Dia pikir kalau perempuan itu mirip dengan _ani__ki_ kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya," lanjut Gakuko.

Aku langsung menoleh padanya. Mataku membulat sempurna. "Maksudmu aku dipaksa jatuh cinta padamu? Jangan mengkhayal," tukasku marah. Aku langsung berdiri dan meletakkan cangkir tehku dengan kasar di atas meja.

"Aku hanya menerima perintah," kata Gakuko lagi. Masih sama datarnya.

"Apa kau itu robot? Kau itu manusia! Apa yang _chichioya_ (ayah) pikirkan itu gila! Aku tidak bisa tinggal sendirian dengan seorang perempuan di apartemen! Apa orang tuamu sama gilanya dengan orang tuaku?" bentakku penuh emosi.

Tidak ada respon. Aku melirik pada gadis berambut violet kemerahan itu. "Papa dan Mama... setuju. _Ani__ki _ juga. Aku sendiri juga setuju, aku tidak ingin kau jadi orang abnormal. Jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini, oke? Aku tidak mau kau jadi abnormal begitu, jadi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menggantikannya. Kau bisa menerimaku kan?" Kali ini Gakuko menatapku dan tersenyum dengan manisnya, tapi entah kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat datar di mataku.

"Aku. Bukan. Laki-laki. Gampangan. Tahu. Aku tidak dan sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu, jadi aku setuju tinggal denganmu hanya untuk menghilangkan sisi _yaoi_-ku oke? Jangan besar kepala," desisku kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bersih-bersih.

Gakuko kembali tersenyum. "Iya, aku mengerti." Kemudian dia menuju dapur dan seperti menyiapkan sarapan.

Aku masih belum begitu mengerti, semuanya terlalu mendadak dan terlalu cepat. Dan lagi, memang sudah sepantasnya aku mengakhiri cinta terlarang ini. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi _yaoi_ dan jatuh cinta pada Gakupo. Tapi bukan berarti tinggal berdua dengan perempuan seperti ini! Astaga, apa yang akan teman-teman katakan nanti? Aku? Seorang Kagamine Len? Nama baiknya tercemar? Jangan bercanda! Aku ingin menjadi bocah berusia tujuh belas tahun yang normal, hanya itu saja! Aku tidak ingin tinggal dengan gadis berusia enam belas tahun begini! Aku tahu aku gila karena bisa jatuh cinta pada sesama lelaki, yaitu Gakupo. Aku tahu itu gila. Tapi dunia juga gila karena telah membuatku gila. Selesai mandi, aku menatap diriku sebentar di kaca. Rambut kuning keemasan yang diikat _ponytail_, iris_ blue marine _yang jernih, dan kulit putih mulus seperti boneka porselen. Dari manapun aku terlihat normal, hanya saja dari segi psikis aku tidak normal.

"Gakuko-_san_, aku akan pergi keluar. Kau jaga rumah dan jangan ke mana-mana," ujarku sebelum pergi dan mengunci pintu agar dia benar-benar tidak ke mana-mana.

"Maaf, aku juga diperintahkan untuk selalu mengikutimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Len-_kun_ tapi—"

"Berisik! Kau pikir ini permainan macam apa hah!? Mendengar kabar untuk tinggal bersamamu itu sudah cukup memuakan! Jangan membuatku marah brengsek!" tandasku yang langsung mendorong Gakuko cukup keras hingga dia menabrak dinding. Seketika itu juga aku sadar dan emosiku mulai mereda. "Maaf, aku—"

"_Daijoubu_," potongnya pelan. Gakuko lalu mendongak dan menatapku. Sama sekali tidak tersirat perasaan takut, ataupun sakit di wajahnya. Dia lalu tersenyum seolah aku baru saja memberikannya sebuah hadiah yang luar biasa. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Jangan dipikirkan. Ngh, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tahu aku keterlaluan juga. Ngh... _Itte irasshai_ Len-_kun_, aku akan siapkan makan malam," Gakuko berkata pelan dan ramah. Dia lalu mengantarku sampai ke pintu, dan hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup adalah, tatapan datar dengan senyum di wajahnya dan melambai padaku. Aku jadi merasa aneh.

Sudahlah, batinku semakin capek, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Mungkin atau memang kenyataan, aku masih terlalu kaget karena harus tinggal bersama seorang perempuan yang belum kukenal. Hanya kenal namanya saja. Apapun itu, aku harus ke sekolah sekarang. Sekarang masih jam setengah sembilan, masih ada waktu. Toh aku hanya pingsan kan? Aku hanya pingsan karena terlalu lelah, aku hanya terlalu lelah karena terlalu ingin bertemu Gakupo. Cinta terlarang yang konyol. Berjalan di tengah badai salju. Apa yang kupikirkan kemarin bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti sekarang. Dan aku juga tidak mau mengerti.

Sudah cukup, aku hanya perlu mengakhiri perasaan ini. Aku ingin jadi normal. Dan saat aku berpikir ingin jadi normal, saat itu juga bayangan wajah Gakuko kembali terlintas di benakku. Raut wajahnya yang datar tapi bibirnya melengkung dan membentuk senyuman. Dan itu mengganjal pikiranku. Selama perjalanan ke sekolah pikiranku kosong. Atau malah terlalu penuh. Tapi penuh pun juga hanya satu masalah yang terus berputar-putar sejak tadi. Antara Gakupo, aku, dan sekarang Gakuko. Gakuko. Memang mirip Gakupo, jelas, dia adiknya. Tapi ada perbedaan yang jelas. Walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang beda selain fisik dan jenis kelaminnya.

Begitu sampai di sekolah, entah bagaimana caranya aku tidak terlambat. Aku langsung masuk ke kelasku dan duduk di bangkuku. Aku sebenarnya cukup populer di sekolah. Terutama di kalangan murid perempuan. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dengan iris _azure_-nya langsung mendekatiku, dia menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan. Aku menatap gadis itu sedikit lebih lama, kalau tidak salah dia satu kelas denganku. Oh, aku ingat. Megurine Luka. Aku sering diledek teman-teman sekelasku supaya pacaran dengan gadis cantik yang kini berdiri di hadapanku ini.

Sebenarnya Luka sangat cantik, dan dia _oppai_. Aku cukup tertarik padanya, setelah satu gadis lain lagi yang berambut kuning keemasan dengan iris _blue marine_-nya yang sama denganku. Kagamino Rin. Kakak kembar Lenka. Dan adik kembar Rinto. Tiga saudara kembar, aku jadi ingin merasakan rasanya punya saudara. Aku membuka buku catatan yang diberikan Megurine dan menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Sudah tiga hari kau tidak masuk sekolah, jadi ada beberapa catatan yang tertinggal. Aku sudah mencatat semuanya, kau salinlah pelan-pelan," ujar Megurine sambil tersenyum. Aku jadi tidak mengerti, kenapa semua perempuan yang bicara denganku harus sambil tersenyum? Apa otot wajah mereka tidak pegal tersenyum begitu terus? Aku tahu antara tersenyum dan cemberut lebih membutuhkan kerja otot lebih banyak kalau cemberut, tapi tetap saja menurutku tersenyum itu lebih pegal daripada cemberut.

"Apa aku tidak masuk selama itu?" tanyaku kemudian memasukkan buku catatan Megurine ke dalam tas-ku. Aku tidak tahu ternyata aku pingsan selama dua hari.

"Kau masuk rumah sakit setelah pingsan di tengah badai salju itu. Kau harus diinfus, apa kau tidak ingat sama sekali?" jawab Megurine lalu duduk di bangku di depanku.

"Tidak," aku berkata singkat. Apa_ chichioya_ yang membawaku pulang ke apartemen lalu melepas infus-ku sebelum aku sadar? Berani benar dia. "Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Toh sekarang aku sudah sadar, dan sudah masuk sekolah. Terimakasih banyak atas catatannya."

Megurine tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya yang putih bersih membuat rona merah di wajahnya jadi sangat kentara. Dia lalu bangkit dan pergi, bahkan dari belakang aku bisa melihat telinganya yang sekarang ikut memerah. Yah, bukan salahku. Aku tahu aku memang terlalu tampan, walau kebanyakan orang menyebutku _shota_.

Tapi julukan apapun yang mereka berikan padaku itu tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau memang para penggemarku banyak. Dan tidak kalah banyak dari penggemar Gakupo. Oh, bicara tentang Gakupo, takdir seperti bekerja sama dengan _chichioya_. Gakupo satu tahun lebih tua dariku, jadi dia ada di kelas 2. Kalau ada pepatah '_like father like son_',itu tidak berlaku padaku.

Aku sama sekali berbeda dengan _chichioya_. Aku melirik ke arah Kagamino bersaudara. Berhubung ada dua perempuan dari ketiga bersaudara itu, aku selalu langsung memanggil nama mereka. Dan bukan berita baru lagi kalau Lenka dan Rin sama-sama naksir padaku. Bukan hanya mereka berdua sih, hampir setengah sekolah.

"Len, kau sudah baikan? Dua setengah hari kau di rumah sakit kan?" sapa Rinto begitu menangkap pandanganku.

"Begitulah," aku mengangguk singkat, "Tidur selama tiga hari bisa membuatku gila."

"Tapi bahkan kau tidak sadar kau sudah tidur selama itu," tukas Rinto kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Megurine-_chan_ sudah memberimu catatan ya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kasihan Lenka dan Rin tuh, mereka juga sudah membuatkan catatan untukmu, tapi keduluan sama Megurine-_chan_ sih. Yah, itu salah mereka juga karena lamban."

"Kau memihak yang mana?"

"Hah?" ulang Rinto dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Apa? Memihak siapa dan untuk apa?"

"Kedua adik kembarmu itu kan dua-duanya sama-sama menyukaiku, kau lebih mendukung yang mana? Rin atau Lenka?" ujarku sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Payah kau Len!" seru Rinto lalu mengacak-acak rambutku, "Aku tidak mendukung yang manapun. Aku mendukung mereka berdua, itu saja. Kau sendiri? Lebih memilih mana antara Megurine, Rin, dan Lenka? Yah, walaupun sepertinya kau akan memilih Megurine. Dia cantik dan _oppai_ sih." Rinto tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk Megurine yang kini asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Hatsune-_san_. "Atau kau malah tertarik dengan Hatsune Miku-_chan_?" lanjut Rinto.

Aku langsung menoleh pada Rinto. "Aku tidak memihak yang manapun, aku tidak tertarik untuk jatuh cinta. Itu saja," jawabku cepat kemudian langsung mengambil catatan Megurine dan menyalinnya. Lebih baik cari kesibukan dari pada ditanya-tanya sama Rinto terus.

Aku sudah tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi, karena cintaku yang sekarang saja belum berhasil aku lenyapkan. Cinta yang sempat membuat hidupku jadi lebih berwarna, orang yang sempat membuatku kembali berkeinginan untuk hidup, kini semuanya lenyap sudah. Aku kembali pada duniaku yang sebelumnya, duniaku yang dingin dan sepi. Di mana jiwa dan nyawa tidak ada harganya lagi. Begitu bel pelajaran berbunyi, itu seperti sebuah bunyi yang membawaku pada keselamatan sementara. Aku suka kalau pelajaran dimulai, hanya saat pelajaran dimulai aku punya tujuan hidup.

"Maaf, ini, dari Kagamino-_san_," tiba-tiba anak di sebelahku menepuk pelan punggungku dan memberiku secarik kertas yang dilipat-lipat. Nah, ini yang tidak kusukai. 'Kagamino-_san_'. Ada tiga 'Kagamino-_san_' di kelas ini. Jadi 'Kagamino' mana yang anak sebelahku ini maksud?

Aku mengangguk pelan lalu berkata setengah berbisik, "_A__rigatou ne_." Sekarang sedang tengah pelajaran, agak beresiko sebenarnya.

Aku lalu membuka kertas itu. '_Maaf, agaknya aku kelewat saat menanyaimu ya? Tapi tenang saja, kau percaya padaku kan? Kalau ada masalah silahkan bicarakan padaku. Dan kalau mau cari pacar jangan lupa ajak-ajak aku_.' Apa itu? Cara berpikir Rinto memang aneh. Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta sampai cintaku yang kali ini lenyap tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Hanya itu saja yang kuinginkan. Aku menoleh ke arah Rinto dan Rinto menangkap pandanganku. Dia tersenyum agak canggung dan aku tersenyum lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolku. Aku harus menghargai seseorang yang menghkhawatirkanku kan? Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menghargai orang tuaku. Salah? Aku tahu, tapi aku malas memperbaikinya.

* * *

Saat istirahat, aku sedang merenung sambil berjalan. Aku tahu aku harus menghindari Gakupo sebisa mungkin, tapi aku ingin melihat keadaannya sebentar. Jadi aku pergi ke kelas 2, kelas 2-3 tepatnya. Saat aku mengintip ke dalam kelas, tampak Gakupo sedang duduk dan berbincang-bincang dengan... Aku menyipitkan mataku, walaupun tanpa perlu disipitkan aku langsung tahu siapa dia. Gakuko? Apa yang dia lakukan di kelas Gaku—oh ya, dia adiknya. Aku lupa.

Tak lama Gakupo berdiri lalu mengajak Gakuko keluar kelas. Keluar kelas!? Argh! Aku harus sembunyi. Setelah kuperhatikan, sepertinya Gakupo mengajak Gakuko ke atap sekolah. Heh? Untuk apa mereka ke sana? Oke, aku tahu ini tidak baik, tapi aku merasa harus mengikuti mereka. Maaf Gakupo, aku tahu menguntit tidak baik tapi ini terpaksa.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau mau kau bisa pulang ke rumah kapan saja," ujar Gakupo setelah berada di atas atap.

Gakuko kembali tersenyum, sama seperti saat dia tersenyum padaku. "Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Mengubah Len-_kun_ supaya tidak jadi seorang _yaoi_ lagi itu sebuah usaha yang bagus, dan aku ingin untuk terakhir kalinya aku—"

"_Wakarimashita_," potong Gakupo dengan cepat tapi tenang, "Kalau kau memang mau melakukannya, aku akan mendukungmu. Kalau kau ada yang mau diceritakan... ceritakan saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

"Aku... senang sekali rasanya kalau Len-_kun_ nanti bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya," hanya itu yang dikatakan Gakuko, kemudian dia pergi.

Aku kembali bersembunyi dan terdiam. Apa sebenarnya Gakupo tidak setuju Gakuko tinggal bersamaku untuk merubahku? Lagipula, orang tua Gakuko juga agaknya rada-rada, masa membiarkan anak perempuan satu-satunya tinggal berdua dengan laki-laki yang tidak ada hubungan darah? Dan belum menjalin hubungan sama sekali. Berteman pun belum. Aku menyandarkan diriku di tembok dan menghela nafas tipis, mataku mulai menerawang. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan _chichioya_, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan keluarga Kamui terlebih Gakuko, dan apa yang Tuhan rencanakan. Tidak satupun yang aku tahu. Aku hanya tahu kalau sekarang aku bingung, dan hanya perlu menjalankan takdir.

"Apa yang anak itu pikirkan," gumam Gakupo kecil. Aku mengintip sedikit dan aku agak tercengang. Gakupo benar-benar terlihat frustasi, raut wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahkan dia tidak tahu harus berpikir mulai dari mana. Maaf Gakupo, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semua ini kehendak adikmu, dan orang tuamu. Dan orang tuaku juga tentunya. Aku hanya bisa menerima.

Aku lalu turun dari atap perlahan dan pergi ke atap gedung timur. Di sana tempat yang paling sepi, dan aku suka tidur di sana. Begitu aku naik ke atas dan sampai di atap, aku langsung bersandar di pagar pembatas. Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap suatu sosok, helaian rambut berwarna violet kemerahan. Tunggu, masa itu Gakuko? Dia-dia-dia baru saja turun dari atap masa- perempuan kan jalannya lambat. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dan memastikan kalau itu memang Gakuko. Dan memang dia.

"Kau selalu ke sini?" tanyaku dan itu membuatnya langsung menoleh ke belakang. Mungkin dia kaget, tapi raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan demikian.

"Begitulah," jawabnya lembut sambil tersenyum, "Len-_kun_ sendiri? Pasti suka sekali dengan tempat ini kan? Atap gedung timur tempat yang paling sepi, entah kenapa. Tempat yang sempurna untuk bersenang-senang dan melepas pikiran yang membuat kepala penat. Tempat yang indah... dan menyenangkan. Semakin sepi tempat itu semakin damai dan menyenangkan rasanya. Apa kau berpikiran sama? Len-_kun_?"

Aku menatapnya datar yang sedang menerawang menatap langit. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya, tapi dari cara bicaranya aku yakin kalau dia sedang kesepian. "Ya," aku menjawab pelan, lalu ikut menelusuri pikiranku. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya dan melirik sedikit ke gadis berambut violet kemerahan di sebelahku ini. Matanya kosong, dan raut wajahnya datar tapi dia tersenyum. Senyum yang datar dan tawar. Aku yakin dia tidak sadar aku ada di sini.

"Len-_kun_, apa ada orang yang kaucintai?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. "Selain _ani__ki_ tentunya." Dia buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat sikapnya. Bagaimanapun dia bukan robot yang bekerja sesuai perintah. Dan dia orang yang akan membantuku, jadi mungkin hanya padanya aku memberi tahu. "Aku belum mencintai. Hanya saja, kupikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada Megurine Luka kalau aku normal."

"Bukan 'kalau' kan? Kau memang normal. Hanya saja karena suatu alasan kenormalan-mu itu kalah oleh rasa sakit hati atau putus asa, hingga kau jadi abnormal. Aku tahu asumsi-ku aneh sekali, tapi... Kau memang pernah jatuh cinta pada Luka-_chan_ kan? _Senpai_?" Gakuko masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan datar namun bibirnya tidak berhenti membuat senyuman.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, entah kenapa kalimatnya itu membuat dadaku jadi terasa sakit. "Apa yang kau tahu tentangku? Kau baru saja bertemu denganku, apa yang telah kau ketahui? Kau baru saja menginterogasi Gakupo untuk memberimu informasi tentangku?" semburku mulai bercampur dengan emosi. Kepalaku mulai senat-senut dan perasaanku mulai tidak nyaman, aku merasa kesal.

"Aku... tahu begitu saja. Detailnya tidak, hanya tahu begitu saja. Aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. Karena kacau, kau berpikir kalau kau jatuh cinta pada _aniki_, sampai akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta. Tapi itu salah. Seharusnya kau mencari target lain dan seharusnya perempuan yang kau jadikan 'korban' salah paham. Karena sekarang kau sendiri yang susah kan?" Gakuko kembali berbicara. Dan entah kenapa setiap kalimatnya selalu membuatku kesal, lalu marah.

Aku langsung mencengkeram pundak Gakuko dengan kuat dan memaksanya berhadapan denganku. Aku mendorongnya ke pagar pembatas sampai punggungnya menabrak pagar pembatas. Aku tersenyum sinis dan menatapnya kesal. "Kau berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku. Dan daripada itu, kau bicara juga seolah kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta saja. Atau... kau memang pernah? Padaku? Karena itu kau menyetujui rencana _chichioya_ dan rela menjadi 'alat' untuk mengembalikanku jadi normal? Iya? Karena itu kau tadi menceramahiku seperti tadi. Kau ingin seharusnya kau yang jadi 'korban' salah paham? Dan bukannya kakakmu? Iya begitu? Karena itu sekarang diam-diam kau senang karena bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau inginkan?" Aku terus berbicara sambil mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Sampai tinggal satu inchi lagi. Tapi dia tetap tidak bereaksi.

Dia tidak terlihat takut, kaget, gelisah, ataupun tersipu malu. Dia menatapku datar, seolah dia benar-benar robot yang diperintahkan untuk mengawasi dan 'menyembuhkan'ku. Dan dikendalikan. Lalu dia tersenyum lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Senyuman yang tawar. "Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku ingin membantumu karena memang itu keinginan hatiku. Dan aku memang tahu tentangmu, semuanya. Walaupun Len-_kun_ tidak tahu tentangku itu bukan berarti aku tidak tahu tentang Len-_kun_ kan? Dan aku memang ingin bersama orang yang kucintai, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Dia sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku setelah lebih tenang. Tapi aku masih belum menjauhkan jarakku dengannya.

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya dan juga tidak mau tahu," Gakuko berkata dengan kalemnya.

Jantungku seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum atau bahkan meledak ketika mendengarnya. Selalu, kata-katanya selalu membuatku kesal dan ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Kemudian aku tersenyum dengan liciknya. "Kalau begitu, artinya kau sudah menyerah kan? Dengar, kau akan membantuku jadi normal kan? Siapa tahu kalau aku berciuman dengan seorang gadis itu akan mengembalikanku jadi waras. Benar begitu kan? Gakuko-_chan_?"

Dia masih menatapku datar dengan senyum anehnya. "Kau harus berciuman dengan orang yang kau cintai, Len-_kun_. Karena itu kau harus berjuang mendapatkan Luka-_chan_," ujar Gakuko pelan.

"Tidak apa, kalau untuk 'penyembuhan' dengan siapa saja bisa. Dan aku inginnya denganmu. Kau jangan pernah berpikir aku laki-laki baik-baik, karena kenyataannya seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda. Apa kau belum pernah mendengar kalau aku ini _playboy_ akut?" balasku lalu semakin mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Gakuko tidak bereaksi, dan dia masih tersenyum. Dia lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Toh ini untuk kesembuhanmu juga kan? Aku tidak keberatan kalau begitu. Tapi aku tahu, kau sama sekali bukan seorang _playboy_, Len-_kun_. Kau hanya sedang kacau, itu saja."

Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Dia berkata begitu sambil tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Memang dia anggap apa dirinya sendiri? Aku tahu sebenarnya Gakuko bukan tipe perempuan gampangan. Aku langsung menjauhkan diriku darinya, permainan sudah berakhir. "Apa kau benar-benar akan merelakan segalanya hanya karena 'perintah'?"

"Aku... punya impian, Len-_kun_. Aku selalu menjaga impian itu, apapun yang terjadi. Dan salah satunya adalah aku hanya mau dicium oleh orang yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Len-_kun_, hidupmu mungkin tidak seindah dulu, tapi hidupmu terus dan akan terus berlanjut kan? Karena itu, nikmatilah apa yang sekarang ini ada, dan lupakan apa yang telah berlalu. Hidup itu mudah dan simpel—"

"Kalau kau tidak punya tujuan," lanjutku memotong kalimatnya dengan dingin. "Bicara denganmu membuat perutku mual, Gakuko. Pulang nanti aku mau makan pasta makaroni panggang, siapkan sebelum aku pulang. Kau 'robot' kan?" Lebih baik aku segera menjauh darinya atau aku benar-benar akan tersulut oleh kata-katanya dan benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Sejenak tidak ada sahutan, tapi kemudian angin berhembus pelan bersamaan dengan suaranya yang mengatakan, "Ya." Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah kudengar, dan apa yang telah terjadi.

Begitu bangun dari tidur panjangku, sosok yang pertama kali kulihat adalah sosok yang kucintai secara terlarang. Kemudian aku tidur lagi, sampai esok paginya sosok itu hilang dan yang ada adalah seorang gadis yang mirip dengannya yang ternyata adalah adiknya. Gadis itu manis, tapi aneh. Dia selalu tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu selalu terpampang di wajah yang datar dan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia melakukan apa saja kalau diperintah, benar-benar seperti robot. Padahal bukan perempuan gampangan, tapi seolah seperti dirinya sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Seolah dia hidup hanya untuk diperintah. Oleh siapapun. Dan untuk apapun.

* * *

"Oi, Len! Dengar deh, ada acara bagus buatmu. Festival kebudayaan sekolah sebentar lagi kan? Dan kau pintar menyanyi, jadi—"

"Aku tidak mau menyanyi atau apapun itu," aku langsung memotong kalimat Rinto dengan tajam, "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dalam keadaan aku tidak mau bernyanyi. Aku juga tidak mau melakukan 'acara tanda tangan', atau sejenisnya. Aku hanya mau jadi pengunjung di festival kebudayaan nanti."

"Len-_kun_, bukankah baik kalau kau bernyanyi di saat gundah begini? Kau bisa mengeluarkan perasaanmu yang mengganggu dengan bernyayi kan? Akan kupilihkan lagu yang cocok nanti," tiba-tiba Gakuko ikut nimbrung dan tiba-tiba juga dia sudah berada di antara aku dan Rinto. Sekolah sudah bubar, seharusnya dia juga sudah pulang kan? Dan yang lebih penting, sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Hem, kau manis juga kalau dilihat-lihat. Aku Kagamino Rinto, teman sekelas Len. Siapa namamu?" Rinto langsung tersenyum lebar pada Gakuko dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Gakuko membalas senyuman Rinto, dan kali ini sebelumnya kupikir aku salah lihat.

"Namaku Kamui Gakuko, di kelas 3-2, gedung SMP. Senang berkenalan denganmu Kagamino-_kun_," Gakuko menyambut uluran tangan Rinto dengan senyuman yang berbeda, senyuman yang memang senyuman, bukan senyum tawar yang terpampang di wajah yang datar. Dan aku sadar, aku tidak suka Gakuko seperti itu.

"Oi, Gakuko. Bukannya harusnya kau sudah pulang?" seruku sekaligus mengganggu keasyikan mereka berdua. Biarin.

Gakuko menoleh padaku, dan kali ini dia masih tersenyum yang sama seperti pada Rinto. "Eh? Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang, aku hanya mau membantu Len_-kun_ sedikit lagi. Len-_kun_ ikut tampil saja, aku yang akan memilihkan lagu dan melatihmu. Kalau menyanyikan lagu yang sesuai dengan suasana hati, perasaan bisa jadi lega, lho," ujarnya lembut sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan kali ini memang mataku tidak salah lihat. Dia memang benar-benar tersenyum, dan raut wajahnya juga menunjukkan demikian.

Rinto langsung tersenyum penuh arti padaku dan aku tahu apa artinya. "He, Gakuko-_chan_, sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikan Len, ya? Kau siapanya Len?"

Gakuko menatap Rinto sebentar dengan tatapan datar, kemudian dia kembali tersenyum, seolah dia memang robot yang sudah diprogram. "Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Len-_kun_." Dia menjawab dengan ringan.

Rinto mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, kalau kau jadi pacarku, mau tidak?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Astaga Rinto, kau baru bertemu Gakuko sekitar lima menit yang lalu, lho? Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?

"Maaf. Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku, dan aku juga tidak mencintaimu. Kagamino-_kun_, bukankah orang yang ingin kau miliki selalu berada di dekatmu? Apa kau tidak sadar?" ujar Gakuko lembut sambil menenglengkan sedikit kepalanya.

Aku dan Rinto langsung menatap kaget pada Gakuko. Oh, aku tahu. Dia tidak hanya mengetahui tentangku, dia juga tahu tentang Rinto? Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya dia itu penguntit? Tidak-tidak... bukan tipenya kan? Tapi sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Gakuko memang benar, wajah Rinto langsung memerah dan dia seperti salah tingkah. Aneh, siapa atau mungkin tepatnya 'apa' Gakuko itu?

"Aku akan pulang," kata Rinto kemudian langsung mengambil tas-nya dan keluar kelas sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Rinto, aku akan tampil," seruku sebelum dia benar-benar keluar kelas. "Temanya bebas kan?"

Rinto tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengangguk, kemudian dia pergi. Sudah kuputuskan, Gakuko pasti mengetahui lebih dari apa yang orang-orang tidak tahu. Dan dia memang ingin membantuku untuk jadi normal kan? Jadi apa yang dia sarankan, pasti untuk kesembuhanku. Mau tidak mau aku harus bisa mempercayainya, mulai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali tertuju pada percakapan di atap tadi. Aku tersenyum sinis dan mendengus pelan. Mengejar Megurine, hah? Yah, semirip apapun dengan robot, dia bukan robot kan? Buktinya dia belum tahu tentang Megurine, dan alasan kenapa aku tidak mengejar Megurine bukan hanya karena aku belum normal. Aku juga ikut berdiri, dan baru saja mau mengajak Gakuko untuk pulang. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya dan sejak kapan, dia sudah tidak ada di kelas lagi.

Yeah, aneh memang. Tapi, jujur saja. Aku sih tidak takut, tidak begitu takut. Sekalipun dia bukan manusia, itu tidak masalah. Selama dia bisa membuatku jadi normal dan bukan _yaoi_ lagi, siluman-pun akan kuterima. Aku segera keluar kelas dan pulang, ke apartemenku. Pikiranku setengah melayang-layang selama perjalanan pulang, dan kakiku melangkah begitu saja dengan ringannya._Chichioya _dan _haha_ bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah pulang ke rumah, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, di luar negeri. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana mereka berdua sekarang, mungkin setelah pulang ke Jepang dan menjengukku yang pingsan lalu membawaku apartemennya, mereka langsung pergi lagi.

Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau mereka menyayangiku. Kalau sayang, kenapa pergi terus? Aku tidak butuh uang yang banyak, semua itu tidak artinya kalau aku tidak mengenal apa itu kasih sayang. Ya, kasih sayang dari seorang ibu atau seorang ayah, aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya sejak masih kecil. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa hidupku bisa jadi sangat suram, dan tidak ada tujuan. Menyedihkan.

* * *

"_Tadaima_," seruku begitu sampai di apartemenku. Begitu pintu terbuka, aroma masakan mulai tercium. Yakin dia sudah selesai memasak? Dalam waktu singkat begitu?

"_Okaeri_ Len-_kun_," sahut Gakuko yang langsung menyambutku, masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan celemek.

Aku menatapnya bingung, lalu memiringkan badanku untuk mengintip meja makan. Makaroninya benar-benar sudah jadi. Aku menatap Gakuko dengan curiga, dia bukan siluman atau penyihir atau semacamnya kan? Walaupun tidak pernah memasak aku tahu memasak makaroni tidak cepat. Sekitar satu jam mungkin ada. Atau setengah jam. Aku hampir tidak pernah menyentuh dapur.

"Aku sudah memasak makaroni sebelumnya, dan sedang dimasak saat aku ke sekolah lagi. Memanggang makaroni membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit, sedangkan ke sekolah hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar lima belas menit. Bolak balik perjalanan setengah jam dan di sekolah tadi sekitar sepuluh menit. Cukup dan tidak akan membuat makaroni-nya gosong," jelas Gakuko dengan polosnya seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mataku membulat sempurna. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah!? Meninggalkan oven menyala begitu sendirian—!? Bagaimana kalau terjadi konslet lalu kebakaran!? Tidak ada yang memadamkan! Astaga, jangan pernah meninggalkan masakan begitu saja, Gakuko!" bentakku kaget. Anak ini benar-benar aneh cara berpikirnya.

Gakuko masih menatapku, dia sama sekali tidak kaget. "Maaf, tapi sejak dulu aku selalu begitu. Dan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi lain kali tidak akan kuulangi,_ gomennasai_," kata Gakuko tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, "Daripada itu, ayo makan. Setelah ini masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Mungkin memang aneh, tapi aku memang seperti robot yang diperintahkan. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, lalu tinggal menyuruhku untuk menjaga rahasia itu seorang diri. Karena aku robot, aku tidak pernah bisa membatalkan apa yang telah diprogramkan padaku."

Aku tertegun mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Kudekati gadis itu dan kesentuh perlahan keningnya. Normal. Tidak panas, maksudku suhu tubuhnya normal. Lalu apa? "Kenapa kau berkata begitu? Bagaimanapun kau bukan robot, kan? Kau manusia. Sama sepertiku, kau manusia biasa," ujarku sedikit lebih lembut dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Rasanya tidak enak juga kalau sampai dia berkata begitu. Dia manusia. Dia bukan robot. "Daripada menganggapmu robot, aku lebih suka kalau aku mengganggapmu sebagai adikku. Boleh?"

Gakuko tertawa kecil dan menggangguk. Dia lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Len-_kun_ '_onii-san_' mulai sekarang."

Setelah itu, kami makan malam berdua. Layaknya kakak dan adik. Dia hanya memanggilku '_onii-san_', bukan '_ani__ki_. Yah, itu sudah jelas. Dia bukan adik kandungku, dan… memang aku tidak bisa mendapat 'gelar' yang terlalu tinggi kan? Bagaimanapun juga aku bukan Gakupo, aku tidak bisa menjadi '_ani__ki_'-nya Gakuko.

Sekalipun sekarang aku mulai ingin. Setelah 'kembali' dari alam lamunanku, aku melirik hati-hati ke arah Gakuko yang sedang makan. Gakuko, ya... Seharusnya dia pintar bermain musik, atau menyanyi, karena namanya 'Gakuko' kan? Yang artinya 'anak musik'. Aku memutar bola mataku sebentar.

"Gakuko, apa kau bisa bernyanyi atau main musik?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bermain musik. Kalau menyanyi, aku mungkin bisa, tapi tidak tahu juga. Tapi kalau memberi saran, aku bisa. Nanti aku carikan lagunya ya,_ Onii-san_?" jawab Gakuko sambil tersenyum lebar.

Seketika, dadaku terasa hangat dan aku merasa nyaman. Aku ikut tersenyum dengan lembut, untuk pertama kalinya. Aku lalu mengangguk dan kembali makan. Oh, aku tahu sekarang. 'Anak musik', itu maksudnya bukan hanya bisa bermain musik atau menyanyi, tapi mungkin karena sifatnya yang seperti musik. Membawa ketenangan bagi orang lain, dan membuat orang lain senang dan nyaman. Tapi kemudian aku teringat satu hal. Mata Gakuko yang menerawang saat di atap tadi.

Musik, sekalipun musik itu sedih tapi bisa membuat orang lain merasa tenang. Kesedihan itu membuat orang lain nyaman. Sama seperti Gakuko, kesedihannya yang dia sampaikan padaku bukan lagi berupa kesedihan, tapi sebuah rasa nyaman yang membuatku tidak sedih lagi. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Gakupo terlihat bahagia, bukan hanya karena orang tua, tapi karena saudara. Punya adik seperti Gakuko, walaupun seperti robot tapi dia selalu berusaha membantu orang lain.

"Ada orang yang kau suka, Gakuko?" tanyaku lagi tiba-tiba saat sudah selesai makan dan membantu Gakuko mencuci piring.

Dia menatapku datar, kemudian menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. Benar-benar seperti robot.

Aku mendesah pelan. "Apa kau selalu menjawab 'aku tidak tahu' seperti itu setiap kali Gakupo bertanya padamu tentang hal pribadi?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia kembali terdiam, matanya menatap piring yang sedang dia cuci dengan kosong. "Tidak. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta atau tidak. Itu saja," ujar Gakuko lagi.

"Kalau menurutmu?"

Seperti biasa, butuh waktu buatnya untuk menjawab setiap pertanyaanku. Aku ikut diam dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Perasaan manusia itu bisa ditekan. Sebenarnya, perasaan manusia itu dikendalikan oleh otak. Misalnya, kalau kau terjatuh dan berpikir itu sakit, maka lukamu akan terasa sakit. Tapi kalau kau terus berpikir tidak sakit, maka luka itu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang, lalu lenyap sedikit demi sedikit. Karena kau putus asa kau terus berpikir kalau kau gila dan jatuh cinta pada_ ani-san_, lalu kau akhirnya betul-betul jatuh cinta karena otakmu memerintahkan demikian. Tapi kalau sekarang kau mencari target baru dan terus berpikir kau menyukai gadis itu, maka kau juga akan menyukai gadis itu. Otak yang mengatur semuanya. Rasa sakit, rasa sedih, rasa marah, dan perasaan cinta. Karena itu, kau hanya perlu berpikir dan memerintah dirimu sendiri," ujar Gakuko datar dan sebenarnya tidak nyambung dengan apa yang kutanyakan, tapi sudahlah. Toh memang dia diperintahkan bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi sepertinya.

"Kau aneh. Kau seolah seperti malaikat penjagaku, tahu segalanya tentangku. Juga tentang Rinto. Apa semua kata-katamu itu hanya khayalan dan karanganmu belaka, atau itu memang benar?" kataku akhirnya, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan penasaran seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu sendiri apa jawabannya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tapi kembali terlihat tawar di mataku.

"Aku hanya memastikan," kataku lagi.

"… Aku... berbeda dari orang lain. Aku divonis tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih dari tujuh belas tahun arena penyakit leukimia-ku. Dulu lebih parah, tapi semenjak kelas 6 SD sudah lebih baik. Walaupun sampai sekarang belum ada tulang sumsum yang cocok dengan tubuhku, aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan kematian. Kupikir, kalau aku mati justru penderitaanku berakhir kan? Jadi aku hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu yang ada... sebaik mungkin, jawab Gakuko tenang sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi benar-benar sebuah senyuman, "tapi Tuhan adil. Aku diberi kemampuan khusus yang aku sendiri tidak tahu namanya. Yang tahu kemampuanku hanya _ani-san_. Aku bisa tahu perasaan orang lain yang sebenarnya seperti apa, apa yang dipikirkan orang itu sebenarnya, tanpa detail tapi aku mengerti jelas. Hanya saja, aku baru tahu kalau aku sudah berbicara dengan orang itu beberapa lama. Tidak tahu seperti informasi dalam buku, hanya mengerti saja. Papa dan mama tidak tahu soal ini, benar-benar hanya _ani-san _saja yang tahu. Dan sekarang kau juga, _onii-san_." Dia lalu menyelesaikan mencuci piringnya dan mengelap tangannya.

"Karena itu kau mau membantuku?"

"Hidupku sangat bahagia _onii-san_, sangat. Karena itu aku mau membagi kebahagiaanku padamu."

"Penyakitmu—"

"Akan sembuh," potongnya lembut, "Minggu kemarin saat aku _check_ ke rumah sakit dokter mengatakan keadaanku membaik, dan ada kemungkinan sembilan puluh persen sembuh. Kemungkinan tidak sembuhnya hanya sepuluh persen, ajaib kan?"

Aku terdiam, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Ya, itu keajaiban. Tapi aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada Megurine."

Kini giliran Gakuko yang terdiam. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut dan polos.

"Kau belum pernah bicara dengan Megurine?"

Dia menggeleng.

"_Onii-chan_-mu?"

"Sudah, tapi tak ada perubahan."

Aku menatapnya lembut, walaupun sedikit pahit. Aku ingin menceritakannya. Ya, hal yang membuatku sampai melenceng. Kupikir, itu bisa sedikit mengurangi bebanku. Gakuko masih menatapku dengan tatapannya yang datar tapi menuntut kalimatku yang selanjutnya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Pahit.

"Megurine Luka-_chan_ sudah pacaran dengan Gakupo."

**To Be Continued...**

**Mind to review, minna?**


	2. Me

_"Megurine Luka-chan sudah pacaran dengan Gakupo."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**Synchronized**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Synchronized © Shirokami Kurashi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Me**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, silau. Argh, pagi hari memang menyebalkan. Aku tidak pernah mau bangun di saat pagi hari. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku, merenung di pagi hari setelah bangun adalah kebiasaanku. Sudah dua minggu aku tinggal bersama Gakuko, dan hasilnya sejak saat itu aku merasa kalau hidupku sedikit ada warnanya. Paling tidak yang tadinya hitam pekat sudah jadi abu-abulah, dan ada sedikit warna lain yang tidak kuketahui. Itu hanya kiasan, karena pada dasarnya setiap hidup manusia sudah ada banyak warna, kan? Biru dari langit, hijau dari dedaunan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sejak hari pertama kali aku tinggal bersama Gakuko, dia sudah banyak memberiku ceramah. Sebelumnya dia sangat mendukungku untuk mengejar Megurine, tapi setelah kuberitahu kalau Megurine sudah pacaran dengan Gakupo dia lebih menyarankanku untuk dekat dengan Rin. Dia bilang kalau dia merasa aku dan Rin cocok. Walaupun setengah tidak percaya karena aku tidak suka dengan tipe perempuan _pettanko_, tapi aku berusaha mempercayainya. Dia punya kemampuan khusus kan? Dia juga menceritakan padaku kalau sebenarnya Rinto menyukai Lenka, adik kembarnya sendiri, tapi dia tidak yakin dan tidak mau mengakui kenyataan itu. Gakuko bilang kalau perasaan Rinto itu bukan seperti perasaanku pada Gakupo, perasaan Rinto alami.

"_Ohayou_, _Onii-san_," sapa Gakuko yang langsung masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Hebat kan? Bagaimana kalau aku sedang ganti baju? Tapi memang instuinsinya selalu bagus, hal yang kukatakan 'kalau' itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ralat, belum pernah.

"_Onii-san_, kalau tidak bangun sekarang bisa terlambat ke sekolah,", katanya lagi lalu melempar seragamku ke atas mukaku.

Aku langsung duduk dan turun dari ranjangku. "Ya, ya, ya. Kau keluar dulu aku mau gan—" belum selesai aku bicara, seperti biasa. Entah bagaimana dan sejak kapan dia sudah tidak ada di kamarku, dan pintu kamarku juga sudah ditutup. Awal-awalnya aku sempat agak takut karena kejadian-kejadian aneh ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah lumayan terbiasa. Orang yang memiliki indra keenam kan rata-rata memang agak aneh begitu. Atau karena aneh itu dia jadi memiliki indra keenam? Apapun itu, aku sendiri tidak begitu mengerti.

Begitu selesai ganti baju dan bersih-bersih aku langsung ke ruang makan. Perutku sudah berisik dari tadi. Gakuko sudah duduk manis di meja makan, dan sarapan hari ini atau maksudku sarapanku, seperti biasa. Isinya makanan yang memang seperti di menu-menu untuk diet sehat. Roti bakar, telur mata sapi, susu satu gelas. Lalu setelah itu Gakuko pasti membuatkanku _bento_, dia makin lama bukan seperti adikku lagi, tapi seperti sosok ibu buatku.

Aku melirik ke arah Gakuko yang sedang makan, dan itu membuatku sedikit berubah pikiran. Mungkin tepatnya sosok robot pelayan? Dia agak aneh, kadang senyum tawar tapi kadang juga senyum benar-benar tersenyum. Kadang raut wajahnya datar dan seperti menerawang tapi kadang juga ceria. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia suka menceramahiku. Setelah selesai makan dan cuci piring, aku berangkat ke sekolah duluan, baru setelah itu Gakuko berangkat. Kami tidak pernah berangkat bersama. Pulang-pun sendiri-sendiri. Aku tidak perlu takut Gakuko pulang malam, karena dia selalu pulang lebih dulu dan menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Semula kupikir begitu.

Pagi ini aku berangkat seperti biasa, masuk ke kelas, belajar pelajaran yang membosankan, lalu istirahat makan siang, kembali belajar, dan setelah itu pulang. Sebelum pulang aku dan Rinto selalu berbincang-bincang dulu, kadang Luki juga ikutan. Megurino Luki, murid pindahan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Yah, tiga belas hari yang lalu lah. Anaknya ceria tapi juga dewasa, dia cowok tulen dan sikapnya juga demikian, walaupun rambutnya berwarna merah jambu dengan iris azure yang jernih.

Dia pindah sekolah karena sekolahnya yang lama terjadi kebakaran, dan satu sekolah itu habis. Reputasi-nya cukup baik, dia disukai banyak guru. Sore ini aku duduk lagi sendirian di dalam kelas bersama Rinto. Ngobrol, membahas pelajaran, atau membahas festival kebudayaan sekolah. Aku dan Rinto memang sudah seperti saudara, kami membutuhkan satu sama lain. Bukan berarti bergantung satu sama lain. Rinto membuka-buka majalahnya lalu menutupnya dan melirikku. Aku membalas pandangannya dan menaikkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Kau sudah memilih lagu untuk festival nanti?" tanya Rinto. "Aku panitia untuk acara menyanyi seperti itu, kau beruntung bisa dapat informasi lebih banyak dariku. Setiap peserta menyanyikan tiga lagu, Gakuko sudah kuberitahu. Jadi? Apa lagumu? Apa Gakuko-_chan _yang memilihkan?"

"Ya. Tadinya aku mau lagu 'Remote Control', kebetulan lagunya cukup enak, ngebit-ngebit begitu. Tapi langsung dia tolak. Lalu langsung lagu kedua dulu, aku memilih lagu 'Alone' yang dinyanyikan penyanyi terkenal SeeU itu dan dia langsung menolaknya juga. Lagu ketiga aku tadinya mau menyanyikan lagu 'Orange', tapi langsung ditolak lagi. Tapi kemudian akhirnya dia setuju. Yang lagu pertama diganti lagu 'Fire Flower'. Dia bilang, supaya urutannya bagus pertama lagu 'Fire Flower', lalu 'Orange', lalu 'No Music, No Life.' Menurutmu bagaimana? Kau paham soal musik kan?" jawabku.

Rinto terkekeh. "'No Music, No Life', ya? Kalau dalam bahasa Jepang, musik itu kan '_gaku_'? Jadi maksudmu tidak ada Gakupo tidak ada hidup?"

Mataku langsung membulat sempurna. "Apa maksudmu hah?" Aku mendelik, tubuhku langsung keringat dingin.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah tahu kok. Aku juga akan membantumu agar tidak jadi _yaoi_ lagi, aku janji. Dan aku juga tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa. Hanya pernah bertanya pada Gakuko-_chan_."

"AP—"

"Aku tahu dia juga tahu rahasiamu. Instuinsi kali ya? Dia bilang kau bukan _yaoi_ sungguhan, karena kau hanya mencintai Gakupo karena salah paham dan atas perintah otakmu. Untuk selebihnya, kau masih normal. Jadi Gakuko bilang kalau kau itu jadi _yaoi _bukan alami, tapi karena depresi dan terlalu berpikir kalau kau itu gila dan _yaoi_. Intinya karena otakmu yang memerintahkan," potong Rinto, dia berbicara persis seperti Gakuko.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Begitulah. Dia anak yang aneh," gumamku tapi cukup jelas untuk Rinto dengar, "Dia kadang tersenyum seperti diprogram, tapi kadang juga tersenyum dari hatinya. Dia mirip robot, robot yang diprogram untuk membahagiakan orang lain."

Rinto memandangku dengan aneh. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya ya?"

"Hah!? Mana mungkin!? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada anak aneh yang seperti robot itu," kilahku. Lagipula, seperti kata Gakuko. Aku harus mencari target lain. Aku berusaha berpikir dan sekuat tenaga berpikir kalau aku mencintai Lenka, agar nantinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta seperti saat dengan Gakupo. Aku tidak mau dengan Rin.

Sebelumnya aku tidak masalah kalau perasaan cinta itu muncul karena otak yang memerintah, tapi sekarang aku mulai merasa tidak enak. Jadi yang namanya cinta sejati dan cinta pada pandangan pertama itu hanyalah dongeng belaka? Karena sesungguhnya cinta itu terjadi karena otak yang memikirkannya? Menyedihkan. Tapi itulah hidup, penuh dengan logika. Dan aku sedikit bersyukur karena aku bukanlah seperti robot. Ya kan?

Kalau kita mencintai orang itu karena otak kita terus-terusan berkata demikian, kita jadi seperti robot. Melaksanakan 'perintah' dari otak. Aku bersyukur karena sekuat apapun aku berpikir aku mencintai Lenka, yang ada mataku selalu beralih pada Rin. Argh, padahal aku tidak pernah berharap demikian. Gakuko tidak pernah mengatakan kalau cinta tidak bisa memilih, dia selalu mengatakan perasaan itu kita sendiri yang memilih. Dan sekarang akan kubuktikan kalau kata-katanya itu salah. Cinta memang tidak bisa memilih. Kemungkinan aku jatuh cinta pada Gakupo memang karena 'perintah' dari otak, tapi itu hanya cinta monyet. Karena cintaku yang sebenarnya... Rin.

Hah! Akan kudesak si Gakuko itu kalau teorinya tentang perasaan dan cinta itu salah. Ah, mungkin dia berpikir demikan karena dia seperti itu ya? Habis, Gakuko memang mirip robot sih. Cara hidupnya juga. Berdasarkan perintah.

"Aku mau pulang dulu," kataku singkat lalu berdiri.

"Len, lagu di festival kalau kau mau menyanyikan sekitar dua lagu lagi bisa kok, sebagai hiburan untuk penonton," ujar Rinto tiba-tiba.

"Ya. Eh... Rinto," panggilku pelan.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa Rin sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku balik.

"Rin selalu sabar menunggumu kok. Temui dia kalau sudah siap. Aku akan membantumu," ujar Rinto dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

Aku tersenyum mengerti lalu keluar kelas. Aku tidak sabar ingin pulang ke rumah, menceritakan perkembangan perasaanku yang cepat begini pada Gakuko, dan berterimakasih. Aku bukan _yaoi_ lagi. Dan entah bagaimana dalam waktu yang singkat. Yah, mungkin Gakuko memang benar. Itu karena aku jadi _yaoi_ hanya karena aku salah paham, dan karena 'perintah' otakku.

Aku berjalan dengan ringannya, dan senang. Mungkin aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Rin besok. Atau malah nanti malam? Yah, kalau ketemu deh. Daripada itu, aku langsung melihat ke arah toko kue yang kulewati barusan. Aku langsung mundur dan masuk ke toko kue itu. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Gakuko, jadi kupikir aku akan membelikannya kue. Walaupun aku tidak tahu kue atau masakan kesukannya, tapi sepertinya dia suka kue.

Jadi aku beli semu macam kue di sana. Kue coklat, kue keju, tiramisu, caramel, _opera_, _black forest_, dan _mouse_ coklat, dan _mouse_ jeruk. Setelah membeli kue aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke apartemenku. Hari ini aku senang, dan berubah jadi gugup saat di tengah jalan bertemu dengan Rin. Dia menyapaku dengan riang dan aku membalasnya dengan kikuk. Tapi aku ingat tujuanku dan aku langsung memanggilnya lagi.

"Ya?" sahut Rin begitu aku menahannya saat dia akan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Instuinsi. Pertama kalinya aku menggunakan perasaanku. "Eh... Mau berbincang-bincang sebentar?" Aku menunjuk kursi taman yang tak jauh.

Rin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk. Setelah itu aku dan Rin mengobrol banyak. Tentang idola, jenis musik favorit, makanan favorit, minuman, hewan, dan pelajaran. Ternyata Rin suka sekali dengan jeruk, dan puji Tuhan tadi aku beli mouse jeruk. Beruntungnya lagi, saat Rin berceloteh tentang makanan dia bercerita kalau dia sangat menyukai _mouse_ jeruk di toko kue yang barusan kukunjungi tadi. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. Untung _mouse_ jeruk tadi aku beli belakangan, jadi kotaknya terpisah.

"Rin, ini," aku menyodorkan kotak berisi _mouse_ jeruk itu, "Tadi aku barusan beli, kau suka kan? Untukmu, hadiah."

Wajah Rin langsung memerah dan saat itu juga jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan dadaku sesak. Apa ini yang namanya cinta? Apakah iya? Rin menerima _mouse_ jeruk itu dengan malu-malu, kemudian dia tertawa kecil padaku dan itu membuat wajahku langsung memanas.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _demo_... Ini hadiah untukku? Memang aku sudah melakukan apa?" Rin bertanya dengan malu-malu, imut sekali.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Terimakasih, karena sudah mencintaiku dan mau menungguku."

Wajah Rin kembali merah padam. "Aduh, Rinto cerita-cerita ya? Itu-itu-itu—"

"Aku juga," aku langsung memotong kalimat Rin.

Rin menatapku kaget. "'Aku juga'? Juga apa?"

Jantungku berdetak semakin tidak keruan. Hati ini rasanya senang sekali. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Rin, kupegang pipi gadis itu dengan lembut kemudian kukecup pelan bibirnya yang merah merona itu. Lembut. Rin memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya merah padam, aku terus mencium bibirnya kemudian melepaskannya. Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi masih belum menjauhkan jarakku dengan jaraknya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini saat yang tepat atau tidak, tapi... Aku juga mencintaimu, Rin. Cinta itu datangnya tiba-tiba kan? Aku percaya itu sekarang. Kau mau menjadi milikku kan?"

Rin menatapku tidak percaya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar dan langsung memelukku. "Iya, iya... terimakasih Len!" seru Rin gembira, aku langsung membalas pelukan Rin. Aku senang aku bisa mengubah hidupku jadi jauh lebih baik dalam waktu yang singkat. Ini berkat Gakuko, berkat 'adik baru'ku. Walaupun mirip robot karena hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya. Tuhan, terimakasih atas 'manusia robot' yang telah kau utus.

* * *

"_Tadaima_," seruku begitu sampai di apartemen. Aku senang sekali, sampai-sampai mau meledak rasanya. Aku sudah membayangkan Gakuko juga sudah pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam seperti biasa. Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan? 'Semula kupikir begitu'. Tidak ada sahutan, tapi lampu sudah menyala.

"Gakuko?" panggilku mulai cemas. Dia sudah pulang kan? Aku melihat sepatunya dan aku yakin dia sudah pulang. Aku melangkah lagi, dan aku menemukan tas-nya. Benar, dia sudah pulang. Kalau begitu, ada di mana dia sekarang? Dia tidak kembali ke sekolah lagi kan? Tidak, tidak, jangan ngawur dong Len! Aku memarahi diriku sendiri saking kacaunya. Sepatunya ada di rumah kan? Tubuhku mulai menegang dan nafasku terhenti. Entah kenapa, perasaanku mulai saling berkecamuk.

_"Aku... berbeda dari orang lain. Aku divonis tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih dari tujuh belas tahun."_

Tiba-tiba kalimat Gakuko waktu itu terngiang di telingaku. Mustahil... dia bilang tidak lebih dari tu—ah, dia bilang 'tidak lebih', ya. Jadi maksudnya, dia bisa saja sewaktu-waktu 'pergi'!? Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Tapi dia bilang kalau dokter mengatakan keadaannya membaik kan? Dia bilang dia akan sembuh kan? Dia bilang kemungkinan penyakitnya sembuh sembilan puluh persen, jadi tidak mungkin kan?! Aku langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Gakuko tergeletak di lantai. Aku langsung menghampirinya dan mengecek denyut nadinya. Kepalaku seperti mau pecah dan tubuhku lemas sekali, denyut nadinya terlalu lemah untuk ukuran normal.

"Gakuko...," gumamku lirih. Aku langsung meraih ponselku dan memanggil ambulans. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Kenapa? Dia bilang akan sembuh!

_"Musik dalam bahasa Jepang artinya 'gaku' kan?" _

Perkataan Rinto di sekolah tadi terngiang di kepalaku, dan mengembalikanku pada realita, mengingatkanku pada teoriku tentang musik. Musik itu sekalipun sedih, tetap akan membuat orang lain tenang. Musik menyalurkan kesedihannya pada orang lain dalam bentuk hiburan, dalam bentuk 'obat kesedihan'. Negatif kali negatif sama dengan positif kan? Tapi ini tidak benar... Gakuko berbohong. Kenapa aku tidak sadar lebih awal? Seharusnya aku langsung tahu... Bukan kemungkinan sembuhnya yang sembilan puluh persen... dia membalikkan fakta untuk membuatku tenang. Yang sembilan puluh persen sebenarnya adalah kemungkinan tidak sembuhnya, dan kemungkinan sembuh hanya sepuluh persen.

Begitu ambulans datang, Gakuko langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku tidak sanggup berpikir lagi, aku tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi, aku hanya bisa menelepon Rin dan bertanya apa dia bisa menemaniku atau tidak. Aku bersyukur Rin bisa, tanpa bertanya dia langsung menyusulku ke rumah sakit. Setelah menelepon Rin aku langsung menelepon Gakupo. Saat sampai di rumah sakit Gakuko langsung dilarikan ke UGD, dokter menanyakan riwayat hidupnya dan aku hanya mengatakan dia ada leukimia dan divonis tidak akan bertahan hidup lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Kemudian aku disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu di depan ruangan Gakuko. Tak lama, Rin datang dan Gakupo datang bersama orang tuanya.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kemudian aku hanya berdoa terus menerus, memohon keselamatan Gakuko. Dia sudah mengubah hidupku, paling tidak biarkan aku mengubah hidupnya. Dia terlalu sering berbohong, aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang dia katakan tentang hidupnya bahagia itu bukan suatu kebohongan. Yang bisa kupercayai darinya hanyalah keinginannya untuk membantu dan menghiburku. Senyum-nya, tawanya, sebagian palsu dan sebagian tidak. Dia aneh, dia seperti robot. Gakuko, sekarang aku memang berharap kalau kau itu robot. Sebab robot tidak akan mati kan?

"Len, bersabarlah...," ujar Rin lembut kemudian memeluk pelan bahuku. "Aku memang tidak pernah cerita, tapi aku dan Gakuko bersahabat baik. Dia pantang menyerah, dia pasti akan berjuang, Len..." Rin kembali berkata dengan lembut.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan berusaha menahan air mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus tetap tegar. Seperti Gakuko. Walaupun dia kesepian, tidak sekalipun aku melihatnya menangis atau ingin menangis. Dia selalu mengikutiku, seolah menunjukkan kalau dia tidak akan menangis diam-diam. Aku memegangi keningku, kepalaku benar-benar mau pecah sekarang dan seluruh tubuhku terasa kecut. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Gakuko, aku benar-benar sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri, aku menganggapnya sebagai keluargaku...

**KLEK**

Dokter keluar. Aku, Rin, dan Gakupo langsung berdiri. Tenggorokanku tercekat dan aku tidak sanggup bertanya. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

"Dokter, adik saya?" Gakupo bertanya dengan cemas.

"Anda... keluarganya?"

Gakupo, paman, dan bibi mengangguk lemah. Dokter itu melepas topi bedahnya dan menunduk, raut wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan. Aku pernah dengar dari Gakuko kalau sudah ada pendonor baru yang bersedia mendonorkan tulang sumsum-nya. Jadi... bukankah seharusnya Gakuko bisa diselamatkan? Apa tidak bisa karena pendonor itu belum kecelakaan atau masih sehat?

"Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi..." Dokter itu menghentikan kata-katanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Dia menatap kami semua dengan pandangan ikut bersedih. Dan aku berharap detik berikutnya tidak pernah terjadi. Dokter itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tuhan sudah punya rencana-Nya sendiri."

* * *

Lonceng kematian yang berbunyi benar-benar menyenandungkan sebuah _requiem_ untukku. Aku menatap kosong pada _bohe_ yang bertuliskan nama Kamui Gakuko. Rin memegangi lenganku dan ikut menatap sedih. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak jatuh lagi, dan menikmati setiap rasa sakit yang menyerbu jantungku. Gakupo berdiri di sampingku, dia tidak menangis sedikitpun. Meneteskan air mata setetespun tidak. Selama upacara pemakaman dia hanya menatap datar ke arah peti mati, dan bibirnya terkunci rapat. Luka menangis tidak berhenti, bahkan sampai sekarang masih. Tapi kemudian Gakupo meminta Luka untuk pulang duluan karena masih ada yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan Gakuko. Aku berdiri tidak jauh dari Gakupo yang sedang berdiri di samping _haka_ Gakuko. Menatapi salib di atas batu nisan kotak yang pendek.

"Gakuko pernah mengatakan padamu kalau perasaan itu bisa ditekan kan? Kalau cinta itu otak yang mengatur," tiba-tiba Gakupo membuka suaranya.

"Ya," jawabku tercekat.

"Tapi dia berkata begitu hanya karena dia tidak pernah bisa menekan perasaannya," lanjut Gakupo lirih. Dia masih menatapi salib Gakuko.

"Orang yang dia cintai itu..."

"Nakajima Gumiya," lanjut Gakupo.

Oh, aku kenal. Nakajima Gumiya, aku mengenalnya saat penerimaan murid baru di SMP, saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMP. Pemuda berambut hijau dengan iris hijau zamrud yang menawan dan dengan kacamata hitamnya. Jadi dia orang yang disukai Gakuko?

"Tapi kenapa dia malah memilih tinggal bersamaku untuk menyembuhkanku? Apa karena Nakajima sudah punya pacar?" tanyaku lirih.

Semula, suasana masih hening. Kemudian Gakupo tersenyum tipis, "Bukan. Aku menemukan surat cinta yang ditujukan pada Gumiya satu tahun yang lalu, dan aku bertanya pada Gakuko kenapa dia tidak memberikannya. Aku lalu diam-diam memberikannya langsung ke rumah Gumiya, dan yang menyambut adalah adiknya, Nakajima Gumi. Gumi langsung menangis begitu aku menitipkan surat cinta itu. Gumi lalu mengajakku masuk ke kamar Gumiya, dia menunjukkan surat cinta yang sama, ditujukan pada Gakuko dari Gumiya. Gumi mengatakan kalau Gumiya sering bercerita tentang Gakuko dan betapa dia mencintai Gakuko. Tapi dua bulan setelah penerimaan murid baru, Gumiya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Aku menyembunyikan rahasia tentang surat cinta Gumiya, tapi akhirnya Gakuko tahu juga yang sebenarnya.

Selama tiga tahun dia berusaha sekuat mungkin menekan perasaannya dan berusaha mencintaimu Len, tapi dia tidak pernah berhasil. Dia sering terlihat depresi, tapi hanya ditunjukkan lewat senyum tawarnya itu. Dia berusaha meyakini, kalau sekarang ini Gumiya melihat dan mengawasinya dari Surga. Dan meyakini kalau mereka saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan, di dua dunia yang berbeda. Karena tidak pernah berhasil itu dia selalu mengatakan kalau perasaan manusia berdasarkan 'perintah' otak. Sambil berkata begitu dia terus berjuang mencintaimu. Sampai sore sebelum dia ambruk, tiba-tiba dia meneleponku dan mengatakan '_aniki_, ternyata aku sangat mencintai Gumiya apapun yang terjadi dan berapa lama-pun'. Setelah itu dia mematikan teleponnya," Gakupo menjawab panjang lebar. Dan sekarang aku mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi, semuanya.

"Dia merasa hidupnya bahagia, karena sejak kecil papa dan mama juga aku selalu menemaninya. Tapi dia tahu kalau kau tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, dan kau merindukan kasih sayang dari keluarga. Begitu tahu paman dan bibi mau 'menyembuhkan'mu, Gakuko langsung menyatakan dia ingin membantu. Semula kami semua tidak setuju, tapi dia bilang, 'aku sudah merasakan cukup kebahagiaan, dan usiaku tidak lama lagi. Sebelum aku 'pergi', aku ingin membahagiakan orang yang berada di dekatku, yang belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang'. Akhirnya kami setuju, karena itu permohonan pertama sekaligus terakhir Gakuko. Aku tahu kau tidak akan macam-macam pada Gakuko, tapi aku tetap saja khawatir. Itu pertama kalinya Gakuko berada jauh dari kami sekeluarga, tapi Gakuko selalu menelepon dan berkata dengan riang, 'sudahlah! Kebahagiaan Len-_kun_ adalah kebahagiaan kita juga. Untuk sekali dalam hidupku, aku ingin membuat Len-_kun_ bahagia. Karena dia ingin tapi tidak bisa'. Dan aku tahu, apa yang dikatakan Gakuko selalu benar. Itu kemampuannya. Seolah Tuhan berkata melalui dirinya." Gakupo kembali berkata dengan lirih.

Aku menunduk, lalu berdiri di samping Gakupo. Rin memegangi lenganku. Dan aku menatap lembut ke arah Rin.

"Rin, maaf aku tidak menceritakan ini padamu, aku—"

"Shht," Rin langsung memotong kalimatku, dia tersenyum dengan lembut, "Aku tahu, dan aku mengerti. Ingat? Aku dan Gakuko bersahabat baik, dan kami sudah seperti bisa telepati. Sekarangpun iya."

Aku tertegun, tapi kemudian aku ikut tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk berterimakasih. Ya, semuanya sudah usai, atau mungkin kebalikannya. Gakuko, gadis aneh yang muncul di pagi hari setelah aku pingsan. Si 'manusia robot' yang seolah hidup hanya berdasarkan perintah. Aku menyayanginya, sangat. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri, tapi Tuhan memang sudah punya rencana-Nya sendiri. Aku mendongak dan menatap langit, tersenyum kecil.

Gakuko, kau pasti senang ya akhirnya bisa bertemu Nakajima. Walaupun sekarang si 'manusia robot' sudah tidak ada lagi, walaupun si 'musik' yang menyalurkan kesedihannya pada orang lain dalam bentuk penghiburan kini berada di dunia yang berbeda, tapi dia tidak pernah pergi dari satu tempat di dunia ini. Gakuko selalu ada di sini, di hati kami semua.

**The End**

**Well, ide ini mendadak jadi maaf kalau abal. Check-nya hanya sekilas, jadi, sumimasen kalau ada typo orz. Mind to review?**


End file.
